waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
1377
World Events * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1377 1377] was an active year, though comparing the original time stream with the current time stream, far-Western Europe was increasingly divergent. * January: Pope Gregory XI moves the Papacy from Avignon to Rome. * February: the Pope's representative in northern Italy, Robert of Geneva (the future antipope Clement VII), pillages Cesena and 4,000 antipapal rebels are massacred. * February: Joanna of Bourbon died in Paris two days after the birth of her youngest child, Catherine. This was a massive blow to Charles V of France, who himself was likely suffering from arsenic poisoning. * May: Local riots force Pope Gregory to move the Papacy back to Avignon. * October: Tvrtko I of Bosnia is crowned. * Date Unknown **A sermon by a German monk states "the game of cards has come to us this year", and prohibitions against cards are issued by Prince John of Castile, and the cities of Florence and Basel. **Radu I succeeds Vladislav I as Prince of Wallachia (now southern Romania). **The Trezzo sull'Adda Bridge is completed, and becomes the longest arch bridge in the world to be built for four centuries. **Sayf ad-Din Barquq leads a revolt against the Mamluk Sultan of Egypt, Alah-ad-Din Ali. **Harihara II succeeds Bukka Raya I, as ruler of the Vijayanagara Empire (now in southern India). **Informed that Khan Urus of the White Horde has died, Timur of the Timurid Empire sends Tokhtamyshto take the Horde throne, but is defeated by Urus' son, Timur Malik. **King U of Goryeo adopts the Ming calendar, and begs to be invested by the Hongwu Emperor. **Tran Hien succeeds Tran Kính, as King of Vietnam. **A rebellion against the Majapahit Empire is quashed in Sumatra. Anglo-French Region January: ''the Golden Parliament...'' *Prince Edward was back in the saddle, gradually assuming control of the Royal Court. There was no mad rush as he was still recovering; not from the dysentery, but rather from visions of uncertainty and destruction – including his own. **When the typical Parliament season came up, Edward authorized the session. **There were points on tax, moderation on the war with France, but mostly, a recognition of fiscal miracles with "recovered gold" again flowing into the royal coffers. *What might've been the Bad Parliament in an alternate universe, was instead called the Golden Parliament. A parliamentary rubber stamp on the Crown Prince's management, it also foreshadowed major changes... February: chartering the Royal Order of Merlin (ROM) * As ground was breaking on the Royal Academy, the Royal Company was expanding, and the Royal Architect was unveiling the plans for both head quarters. The Sergeants-at-Arms were now visible in London, particularly as bailiffs at Parliament, and policy decisions were made public regarding the direction of a permanent royal army. London was a whirlwind of activity and optimism, but one point outshone them all: the chartering and announcement of the Royal Order of Merlin (ROM). * This was significant, though there was already pervasive belief in magic: enough that there was credence given to a 1324 assassination plot against Prince Edward (the future III) and Hugh Despenser by famous magician John of Nottingham. Nottingham's abilities were not valid, though he had a good public relations game, while Richard's magic was demonstrably potent. * With the Glow Stones paving the path of perceptions, the new ROM was already on a prestige par with the Order of the Garter, if not higher. March: 'Resumption of negotiations with France *Even as King Edward III's health declined, Prince Edward was back to fighting strength. There were signs the Aquitaine English could be rallied and Richard of Bordeaux revealed himself ''an actual wizard in the style of Merlin. That was enough to keep the French close to the bargaining table. *John of Gaunt successfully extended the Treaty of Bruges, with continued points of contention over English demands for the reclamation and retention of Greater Aquitaine. Charles V, and his commander Olivier de Clisson, were cautious but not about to give up ground gained in the south. Still, the hesitation was enough to buy time for the English in the face of superior French logistics. '''April: ROM founds subsidiary: Camelot Construction Company * An entirely commercial subsidiary of the Order of Merlin was actually the first to monetize magic (outside of actually creating money), and did so as a construction tool. * This was roughly the same time that the Royal Company was expanding their "mundane" metalworking ability the Rainham estate. May: 'Pope Gregory XI condemns John Wycliffe *22 May - Pope Gregory XI, having just fled Rome back to Avignon, issues five Bulls condemning the opinion of John Wycliffe that Catholic priests should live in poverty like the twelve disciples of Jesus. *Worth noting: the move from Avignon back to Rome was precipitated by developing a reputation for corruption that estranged major parts of Western Christendom. This reputation can be attributed to perceptions of predominant French influence and to the papal curia's efforts to extend its powers of patronage and increase its revenues… *'Notable: northern Italy was embroiled in the War of the Eight Saints (since 1375), between Pope Gregory XI and a coalition of Italian city-states led by Florence. This became the opportune time for the Crown Edward III to pay back Florentine debts.... June: ''the''' Death of Edward III'' *Edward III died on June 21, likely of a stroke. The moment of the death of the previous king is the moment of royal transition – and that moment, the succession to the British throne was clear: Prince Edward of Woodstock became King Edward IV. *The old king and English war hero went peacefully. *The Lineage of Edward of Windsor: **Edward's mother had been Isabella of France, and was key to the claims on France placed by Edward III (leading to the Hundred Years’ War). **Edward's father had been Edward II of England of the House of Plantagenet. '''June: the [[Records: the accession of Edward IV|accession and coronation of King Edward IV]] *Two days after the passing, Edward IV convened his first official Royal Court and issued several Royal edicts. There were over thirty, but the marquee changes included revoking the Statues of Kilkenny, forbidding English Courts to be used as a method of income, rescinding the Edict of Expulsion, standardizing punishments and outlawing torture, banning serfdom and unfair rents. *This struck certain portions of the aristocracy hard, especially given the ongoing labor shortage, but instantly rocketed King Edward '''IV' to absolute superstar status with the commons. The next parliament promised to be interesting, and would essentially pit the House of Lords against the House of Commons. * Further, the sovereign separated the Crown Wardrobe from a new ''Royal Treasury. * Finally, there was the vesting of Palatine interests. ** Edward of Angoulême became Crown Prince of England, along with the titles of Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester. **''Richard of Bordeaux, to the surprise of most, became' Prince of Aquitaine'. Given that Rick had learned fluent Gascon, a dialect of Occitan, and now had been back and forth to Bordeaux several times on his own, it was fitting. *Two weeks after the death of Edward III, and after Edward IV had already rocked England with his edicts, the official coronation was held, complete with the full cast of English peers. It was a ''helluva party. Category:Hall of Records